Fladek
Fladek, also known by his alias Dark Sword, was an alternate future version of Vladek and a founding member of FUTURE. Biography Prior to the Dino Attack, Fladek's history was identical to that of Vladek. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Evil Ogel never allied with the Dino Attack Team, and thus neither did any of the other villains. As a result, while Lord Vladek and the other villains combated the Mutant Dinos, they received no credit for it. Instead, Vladek was ultimately arrested by the Dino Attack Team after being found wandering LEGO City. Post-Dino Attack Lord Vladek, or "Fladek" as he began to be called, was held prisoner in the dungeons of the Castle of Morcia in Castle Cove, where he was sentenced to life imprisonment for his crimes against Castle Cove during the reigns of King Mathias and King Jayko I. He extended his lifespan through the use of dark magic that he learned from the Evil Sorcerer, waiting for the day of his inevitable escape. In 2033, Fladek was broken free of his prison by his descendant Fogel, who recruited Fladek into the Foundation of Unstoppable Terror and Ultimate Ruthless Evil with Finister and the Frickster. During his time working with these fellow villains, Fladek became more accustomed to modern technology and adopted a laser-shooting mace as a secondary weapon. In 2035, FUTURE found one of the few remaining Hypno Disks created by Dr. Cyber for time travel, which had since been banned by the LEGOLAND government to prevent any horrible consequences. They came up with a plan: return to the Dino Attack, destroy the Dino Attack Team, and allow their past selves to gain the credit for stopping the Dino Attack. In a short-lived effort to avoid letting the past know too much about the future, Fladek used the alias "Dark Sword". They assembled a time machine using the Hypno Disk, then traveled back in time twenty-five years to the Dino Attack of 2010. Return to the Dino Attack "Dark Sword" and the other FUTURE villains revealed themselves to their present-day counterparts, then split up so that each FUTURE villain could individually tell their plans to their respective counterpart. "Dark Sword" knew that Vladek distrusted him, so he appealed to Vladek's lust for power by promising full reign of the entire Castle Cove. Eventually, Lord Vladek figured out that "Dark Sword" was really a future version of himself. Fladek was brought to Villains Headquarters, and he worked together with his past self while on the airship to try to prevent two Dino Attack agent named Rex and Zero and a mysterious figure known as The Phantom from escaping. Although Rex and Zero were able to escape, Fladek and Vladek engaged The Phantom in battle. They were quickly joined by Finister, Sam Sinister, the Frickster, and the Brickster. Despite being clearly outnumbered, The Phantom managed to defeat all the villains present, and they were forced to land the mobile headquarters in a remote part of LEGO City. Later, Fladek and the other villains found two Mutant T-Rexes "Maw" and "Claw", The Phantom, PBB, Chompy, and Little Bot. They captured this group and held them prisoner in a secure chamber of Villains Headquarters. Then, the FUTURE villains engaged the group in combat. Fladek battled Maw and Claw, but the two Mutant T-Rexes quickly overpowered him, and he was the first FUTURE villain to be defeated. Unconscious, Fladek and the other FUTURE villains were thrown back into their time machine and sent back to their own time. Due to a Panrahk XP explosive set up by Frozeen, the time machine blew up as soon as they were back in their own time, killing Fladek and the other FUTURE villains. Later, the present-day Vladek would, along with Evil Ogel, the Brickster, Sam Sinister, and General, ally with the Dino Attack Team. As a result, most of the events that created Fladek never happened in the primary timeline. Abilities and Traits Despite his elderly age, Fladek was a master swordsman. With his lightning sword and laser mace, Fladek was more than a match for any knight in single combat. Fladek was also known to use dark magic, although its use greatly drained his stamina, causing him to refrain from using it much. Therefore, he often relied on modern technology, such as a mace that shot lasers from its spikes. Much like his present-day self, Fladek was a dark, brooding Minifig who had the potential to be an evil mastermind but was not as intelligent as Fogel, making him more useful as a pawn for a greater villain. Because of his extended age, he was also much more cantankerous and cranky, even compared compared to his present-day self. Trivia *The name Fladek is derived from "Future Vladek". *In Dino Attack RPG, Fladek was referred to as Fvladek. However, being that the letter "F" makes the letter "v" largely redundant in this case, his name has been retconned to "Fladek". *Unlike Vladek, Fladek never learned that his manner of speaking "Olde English" was horribly incorrect. As such, he continued to speak his butchered form of Olde English while mixing up his pronouns such as "thee", "thou", and "thy". Category:Villains Category:LEGO Category:PeabodySam Category:Deceased Characters Category:FUTURE